


Unwanted affection

by Kamazu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamazu/pseuds/Kamazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland never liked hugs. And the fact that it was coming from Norway wasn't making it better.</p>
<p>Tumblr user kawaiiringwraith once asked for me to write "Iceland being a tsun tsun teenager going ‘no brother cuddles are gross’ but also not moving away", and I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted affection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that some time ago actually but I'm posting it only now oops.

Iceland didn’t like cuddling. He didn’t like being squeezed against another human being, feeling their warmth and having to breathe their smell. No. It didn’t give him any nice and “warm” feeling like others would describe it. All he ever wanted during those forced hugging sessions was to run away and hide in his room forever, away from the rest of humanity.

It was only because he was such a nice, wonderful person that he’d let his brother do so. Because he was way too kind to push him away and break his poor little heart. He didn’t like to be close to him, at all. Nope, sir. Why would he?

Norway’s sweet smell made him feel like he was in some kind of bakery. What was wrong with that guy? Why did he smell like food? Iceland hated this smell. It was only making him hungry and making him want to leave and hide away in his room even more, but with food as a supplement. 

He was way too warm for him, too. People thinking that the nordics were naturally cold were wrong, being held by this guy felt like being trapped in an oven. Was it to go along with his food-like smell? 

But the worst was how content Norway seemed to be when he’d do that. This guy was way too clingy to him, and this way embarassing. How many time did Iceland think he was going to literally die of embarassment because of how he treated him. He was like one of those protective big brother, treating their grown up younger siblings as if they were still in kindergarden. Hell, Iceland never even went to kindergarden!

He’d have this foolish little grin that would just tell everything. How could Iceland ever break this? He could only mumble a “Noregur, stop this. You’re embarassing. I don’t like hugs. Go awayyyyy..” but the Norwegian wouldn’t let go, but even chuckle, making him understand that any struggle was useless, probably even thinking “aww look lillebror you’re so cute aw aw awwwww”. And Iceland just didn’t have the strenght to push him away. He was just… lazy. Yeah, that was it.

Yes, really, he didn’t like these at all. Norway wasn’t comfortable. It wasn’t nice to press his own face against his chest, and his brother’s hand stroking his back and sometimes playing with hair was very very annoying. Of course, he didn’t enjoy those moments. At all.

Why would he? He didn’t like being close to his older brother. He didn’t like when the other would take care of him and be clingy of him. He didn’t like to sometimes fall asleep on his chest when they’d be cuddling in the couch. He disliked any form of affection coming from Norway. He disliked any form of affection coming from anyone, really, but especially Norway.

But he was nice, so he’d let him do so. Even give in a little smile, sometimes. Smile that was completely fake, of course. It was just to make him happy. Because Iceland was nice like that. Yeah. That surely was how things are.


End file.
